


Thot Patroller

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Xenoverse Romance [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bondage, Choking, Cloaca, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fuckbuddies, Gangbang, Gay Male Character, Group Sex, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Maledom, Mentor/Protégé, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, One Night Stands, Orpheus being a thot, Power Bottom, Power Play, Rape Fantasy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Service Top, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Subdrop, Submission, Tail Sex, Thighs, Ths is what happens when Cell never makes a move until it's way too late, Voice Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Local patroller icejin gets himself a slew of instructor cock to hop on, and discovers love along the way.A slight detour from the canon of Heroic Perfection, in which Cell and Orpheus don't date each other and fuck, because Cell has so much Goku in him that he's clueless about how much this tiny lizard obviously wants his cock.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Instructors
Series: Xenoverse Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039022
Kudos: 4





	Thot Patroller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Raditz/Top!Nappa/Bottom!OC
> 
> \-------
> 
> The saiyan mentors want an opportunity to lord superiority over an 'unwilling' icejin. Orpheus is down for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains consent play/consensual non-con and degradation, but just be aware Orpheus is in no way in any real danger and could def snap their necks if he wanted to. He's having fun and safewords are established (and even if they weren't, a few broken bones would suffice)

"Look at you...a member of Frieza's _mighty_ race...on your knees like a common whore..." A gruff voice purred.

Orpheus' lidded purple eyes travelled up Nappa's nude torso, before focusing on the thick, fat cock swinging in front of the icejin's face.

A chuckle sounded out from behind him, as Raditz continued fingerfucking his snatch, slick running down the Saiyan's hand in clear, citrus scented rivulets. Orpheus' tiny nose scrunched up and he moaned, causing the long haired Saiyan to cackle as he flicked his wrist cheekily.

"Hah...gets wet like one, that's for certain..." Raditz purred, before grinding his cock against the cleft of the icejin's ass, just above where his fingers thrust in and out.

Nappa grinned, and gripped one of those uneven horns before _yanking backwards,_ forcing the little alien's head back at a near 90° angle so that onyx eyes could stare menacingly into violet.

"Am I gonna need to rough you up first, or are ya gonna to start using your mouth properly, _slut_?"

Orpheus' mouth set in a firm line and he hissed threateningly, purple eyes giving a soft, red flash...just before the boy was nearly doubling over as Raditz prodded the precious, pleasure inducing spot within him. _"A-AaaaAH~!_ F-Fuck~!" He cried out, causing the saiyans to laugh tauntingly at him.

"Look at this little whore, acting like he's hot shit. Yet you're shaking your hips for Raditz, aren'tcha? Why bother pretending to be something you aren't?"

Raditz licked his lips and his cock slid over the icejin's tailhole.

"Mm, he sure is shaking them. You want me inside you, don't you, lizard...? Want to feel my bigger, superior cock fucking your cunt and flooding you with seed..."

Nappa stroke a fond thumb down over the smaller alien's dainty lips. "Or perhaps he'd like a taste of hot cum in his mouth...?"

Orpheus finally managed to speak, fangs gritting. "I-In your dreams you vulgar _ape!_ I don't want either of your _disgusting_ members in me! Unhand me right now—"

Suddenly fingers _dug_ into the sides of his wet, sensitive inner walls, and he _screamed._ His slit spasmed around the saiyan's fingers, and slick drooled out of him as he shuddered and moaned.

Nappa grinned and took the opportunity to shove his cock forward into the tight heat of the icejin's waiting mouth, provoking a shocked and infuriated cry.

The elite warrior threw his head back and gasped, before moaning in sheer bliss. " _Fuck...your mouth feels otherworldly..."_

Raditz smirked. "Good to hear...I plan on swinging up there after I finish back here..."

Orpheus could only groan indignantly, cheeks darkened and eyes full of shame and anger as Nappa's length throbbed in his mouth.

It was a thick bit of flesh, veiny and musky smelling...but thankfully not monstrously long, so at least he wouldn't choke.

Nappa let out a pleased noise, but grabbed ahold of the icejin's horn once more. "C'mon, put your all into it. You're the big bad God Patroller, aren'tcha? You tellin' me you don't know how to suck a cock?"

He then grit his teeth and plunged forward, causing Orpheus to gag a little. " _Get to work before I get rough, **slut**."_

The icejin's face burnt with embarrassment, and he hesitated, before slowly beginning to suckle and bob his head.

It was humiliating, vulgar, degradaing...

_And gods, he was so, so hard and so, so fucking wet._

"Hmm, now...wonder which hole I should stick it in...? I bet you have a nice, tight little ass, but your cunt looks awfully inviting~..." Raditz hummed and rubbed his cock up and down, from the pucker of the patroller's tailhole to the flushed, dripping slit of his cloaca, and back again. "What do you think Nappa...?"

The larger saiyan, who had been enthralled by how Orephus's tongue and throat felt, raised a brow, before smirking.

"N-Nnf...d-dunno. Who's to say ya can't have both? Cream his slit and then ram his ass...we got time..."

Even _more_ slick seemed to leave the icejin, and his eyes fluttered shut at the filthy words being uttered.

Raditz seemed to notice and released a dirty little chuckle.

"Seems our icy little harlot likes that idea, Nappa."

He rubbed circles with his thumb into Orpheus' strong, curved thigh. "Right...? You want me to rut you like a bitch and then fuck your tight ass, don't you...?"

The boy made a sound that sounded like a rejection of such an idea, and earned a smack across the ass for it. The icejin squealed, and Nappa moaned from the vibration around his shaft.

" _You lying little lizard_. You expect me to believe that you don't want someone to stuff your cunt and fill you up, as you're leaking all over my fucking fingers...? Us 'monkeys' aren't as foolish as we're thought to be..."

He took ahold of his cock and pressed it firmly against the heat of Orpheus' slit.

"Now... _let's see what this stuck up, icy little hole feels like..."_

Raditz was smaller in girth than Nappa, but the length was far more, and Orpheus let out muffled groans as the third class saiyan pushed in.

Nappa chuckled. "Mm...howzit feel, eh?"

 _"Nnf...a-amazing...he's so **warm** inside. S-So much for being a 'Frost Demon'. Nn...so wet...so_ **_good_**..."

The other saiyan snickered, before beginning to thrust his hips against the boy's face, balls slapping his chin. "Mm, that so? Now you've got me curious...I wanna know what that feels like..."

Raditz managed a breathless, mocking laugh. "I'm... not opposed to stuffing him up together, if you're up for it..."

He held the crests of those subtly curved hips tightly, and began thrusting at a steady pace, and Orpheus let out an idignant sounding groan as the saiyan's balls slapped against him.

Being used like a fucktoy by two large, strong looking men... _it was blissful._

It didn't matter that if he wished, he could kill them both without exerting a modicum of effort. Orpheus revelled in the fantasy...being helpless on his own terms, being used, being _craved..._

His head was gripped on both sides by two enormous hands.

"Fuck yes...g-gods, your mouth is fuckin' perfect...that's right, you better suck it good, you pompous little _bitch_..."

The larger saiyan looked down upon him with lustful eyes that delighted in his degradation.

Meanwhile, Raditz moaned loudly and wantonly as his cock plunged into the sweltering depths of the icejin's snatch, revelling in the pleasure.

_"N-Nnhaah...p-perfect. I-It makes me so satisfied to see one of your haughty kind made **humble."**_

He began slamming in harder, and Orpheus moaned louder around Nappa's cock, earning a bark of laughter from the enormous man.

_"Listen to how you're making this little whore **moan,** Raditz."_

Orpheus' walls had clenched around Raditz's cock, and he threw his head back and groaned.

"L-Listen? Y-You should feel how much his hole is _tightening. Like he's planning to squeeze it off of me—"_

The two used him, rhytmically stuffing his cunt and plunging into his throat, and Orpheus' eyes glazed over the more rough they became.

Obviously the 'pain' they may have thought they were causing him was all psychosomatic. They were far too weak to cause him pain, even if he was restraining himself as much as he could.

Raditz groaned and his hips stuttered briefly, his entire body trembling.

_"F-Fuck...fuck...I-I think I'm... **c-close..."**_

Orpheus' eyes widened, and Nappa managed a breathy laugh, his hand gripping Orpheus' skull like a vise.

"S-Same here..." His dark eyes drifted down to look at the icejin. "Hear that? Ya ready to get filled up...?"

Orpheus shook his head frantically, tears pricking his eyes as they plead for mercy...but his cock was twitching, his cunt was clenching and spasming, and his mouth was dutifully suckling on the larger saiyan's shaft...

**_So they knew his real answer._ **

"That's what I like to _**hear!"**_ Nappa roared out, as he began fucking the other alien's face as hard as possible, balls slapping Orpheus' chin as saliva and pre dribbled down it. The boy admittedly looked a bit taken aback by the ferocity behind those thrusts, and he considered the potential for his jaw to dislocate...

Meanwhile, Raditz slapped him **hard** across the ass, and the icejin moaned out around Nappa's dick.

 _"T-That's right, you little **whore**...take it!_ _T-Take it **all** ~!"_

Cum flooded into Orpheus' mouth, the salty, tart taste making his nose reflexively scrunch up, and Nappa gripped his head as hard as possible, moaning and riding himself out as he grinded against the icejin's face.

Raditz seemed emboldened by Nappa, and that was all the third class needed to cum. He arched and bucked his hips, before throwing his head back and roaring to the sky as he emptied his balls inside the patroller, ki briefly skyrocketing.

Warmth filled Orpheus, hot and heavy, and a thick _mass_ pushed into his cunt, stuffing him up to the absolute brim.

 _Raditz had knotted_.

Orpheus _screamed_ around Nappa's softening cock, his eyes rolling back and his tail spazzing out. White ribbons shot from the tip of his own, neglected shaft, and the muscles of his cloacal walls eagerly locked around the saiyan's engorged knot, keeping as much seed as possible inside of him.

Nappa pulled out of Orpheus' mouth with a ragged sigh, and a finger swept over the boy's cum-stained lips.

"Hah...good boy...you swallowed." He purred.

Raditz trembled and leaned down against Orpheus, clearly in LaLaLand and not planning to return any time soon.

Orpheus trembled and whimpered softly, eyes glossy and a bit unfocused, before he smiled up at his mentor, chuckling.

"Hah... _naturally._ I d-don't... _underpreform_ , Nappa."

The saiyan rolled his eyes. "'Course ya don't...overachiever."

Orpheus wiggled his ass and moaned a little. "That's interesting...didn't know you guys had knots."

The larger saiyan smirked. " Yep...you took it better than anticipated. With how tiny you are, I expected ya to scream even louder."

The icejin rolled his hips, provoking a long, drawn out moan from Raditz. "Why Nappa...if I didn't know better, I'd think you were actually _wanting_ to hurtyour precious little student."

A snort. "I think I preferred when you had a mouth full of my cock."

 _"Well, obviously._ I think most men would prefer that, wouldn't they?"

Nappa's tail whacked against the boy's face. "Oh, shaddup, will ya...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Orpheus subs, next one he's gonna dom, and dom *hard*.


End file.
